Kenshin Ecstatic! Sanosuke's Proposal?
by Souzou Sayaku
Summary: This is simply a modified rewrite of episode 66, when Kenshin proposes to


Title: Kenshin Ecstatic!Sanosuke's Proposal?

Author: Souzou Sayaku )

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KenshinxSano (DUH )!

Disclaimer: Um....Do I even need one?? :P

Archive: Feel free, just send me a mail

This is simply a modified rewrite of episode 66, when Kenshin proposes to

Kaoru by accident. In this remake, Sano & Kenshin are together, and Sano would like to propose, but

just can't afford a ring. When one is found...the trouble starts.

This is a Prequel to my fic, The announcement.

/Yahiko, Aoshi & Kenshin are in downtown Tokyo, and see a display of rings in

a window./

Aoshi: Hmm...magnificent rings, look at that craftsman ship.

Kenshin: It really is beautiful, that it is.

Yahiko: Yeah.

Aoshi: This isn't just a ring...it's called an engagement ring, and

it's used to swear eternal love...atleast, that's what I was told (Misao told him).

Yahiko: Engagement ring?

Aoshi: Yes, an engagement ring that a man gives to a woman when he asks

for her hand in marriage...it's a popular western custom.

It goes on the ring finger on her left hand.

I hear that if it is given on the day of Tanabata, the marriage will be blessed.

Yahiko: Wow..really??!

Kenshin: I see...

Yahiko: I assume most women would love to get one of these, huh Kenshin??

/Kenshin isn't listening and is off in a daydream/

Kenshin: What is it Sano? You wanted to talk to me about something?

Sano: Sorry I took so long Kenshin...tonight on Tanabata, I wanted to give

this to you.

/Sano shows a diamond ring to Kenshin/

Kenshin: Sano...blush

/Sano places the ring on Kenshin's finger/

Sano: Kenshin, I love you.

Kenshin: Sano...

Sano: Will you Marry me?

Kenshin: hai...

/Wedding bells ring, and white doves fly by...beautiful flowers

surround their wedding bed, and suddenly Kenshin is scooped up into Sano's arms/

Kenshin: Ah, I--Iya..Sano stop..You can't...it's too soon, that it is..ah...

AHHHH!

/Back in reality.../

Yahiko: KENSHIN! KENSHIN WAKE UP!

Aoshi: Himura...

/Kenshin is laid out on the ground blushing, held by Aoshi, and Yahiko has had

to plug his nosebleed with a wad of tissue. Kenshin has a not so inconspicuous

bulge in his pants/

Kenshin: Sano...

Yahiko: Hey, I think he's coming to!

/Yahiko leans over to hear what Kenshin is trying to say/

Kenshin: Sa--Sano..no..not there..ah...

Aoshi: What is it?

Yahiko: blushing I think he's up in his own little fantasy world Aoshi.

Aoshi: He must be really worried about he and Sanosuke---

Yahiko: I don't know if he's thinking about all of that....

Aoshi: It doesn't seem that he has revealed his feelings to Sano, and their

relationship isn't going anywhere...

Yahiko: You think?!

Aoshi: I have it! I think it's time that we helped them out a little...for Himura's

sake!

Yahiko: For Kenshin's sake?

Aoshi: Tomorrow, Tanabata is an important day! I will not rest until I further their relationship!

Yahiko: Ah, It will be nice if it works out...

I guess...

Kenshin: Sano...no, Iya de goazru...

OH! SANO.....

_**Kenshin Ecstatic!**_

_**Sanosuke's Proposal?**_

/Sano is sitting outside on the Verandah, when suddenly Aoshi appears near the fence and calls him/

Aoshi: Sagara...Sagara can I have a moment?

Sano: uhh..S-Sure.

/Kenshin standing inside the dojo thinking/

Kenshin: An engagement ring eh?..

/Kenshin then hears Sano outside and opens the shoji/

Sano: Yo! Mornin' Kenshin!

Kenshin: Good morning Sano, what are you doing out here so early??

Sano: I was just about to go fishing. Well see ya--

Kenshin: Ah! Sano wait!

...aren't you forgetting something?

Sano: Hmm... OH YEAH! I totally forgot..

Kenshin: Really???!

Sano: It would have sucked if I left the bait behind!

Kenshin: Well no, not bait, today is--

Sano: Ah, a great day for fishing! Well, I'll see ya later Kenshin!

/Kenshin stands on the porch looking disappointed/

Kenshin: Of course, I know that Sano giving me

an engagement ring is just a dream....

but he could of atleast asked me if I wanted to join him or something (irritated)

/Kenshin in the dojo practicing with Yahiko/

Yahiko: Ow Kenshin!

Kenshin: Come on, you're leaving your chest open! Now, Yahiko, try me one more time!!

Everyone is falling in love...and all I do is laundry, practice swordsmanship,..and get hit on by Miss Kaoru...as usual...(sigh)

Yahiko: Geeze Kenshin! You're off guard!

/Yahiko strikes and hits Kenshin's hand with his shinai/

Kenshin: Itaiiii de gozaru yooo!!!

Yahiko: Are you ok Kenshin???!!

Kenshin: Gomen, I spaced out there for a moment...

Yahiko: You should put some ice on that or something or the swelling will get worse!

Kenshin: Ah...I'm ok that I am Yahiko!!...

/Yahiko runs to get ice anyway/

Kenshin: He's not listening, that he's not (TT;).

/Sano at the pond fishing...suddenly he gets a strong tug on his line/

Sano: Waahhhhh!!!!

/Sano returns to the Dojo to find Kenshin and Yahiko on the porch with Megumi/

Sano: Ah, Kenshin! I was able to catch a fish this time!

Kenshin: I see..that's really nice.

Sano: Today is a special day for ya.

I was able to catch a live fish, complete with it's head and all.

Kenshin: A special day?

So is that why you went fishing this morning, Sano??

Sano: Y-yeah! (blush)

Kenshin: Arigatou, Sano!!

Yahiko: Good for you Kenshin!

Megumi: How nice to have a fish with it's head still on!

Sano: Then, I'll go ahead and salt-roast this...

catfish.

/Sano pulls a live wiggling Catfish from his bucket, much to Kenshin's horror/

Sano: Ah?? What's wrong Kenshin?

/Sano, Yahiko and Megumi all sit down outside to eat the roasted Catfish/

Yahiko: It's rather tasty

Sano: I guess Kenshin doesn't like catfish...oh well.

/Suddenly Aoshi appears out of nowhere/

Aoshi: Sagara, you must give a more considerate present or my plan--

opps...

Megumi: What are you still doing here Aoshi??

Aoshi: On important duty Miss. Megumi.

/Sano makes a strange face and stops chewing/

Yahiko: What's wrong Sano???

Sano: There's something hard in the fish..

/Sano takes an expensive looking blue diamond ring out of his mouth/

Aoshi: Can it be....

Listen carefully Sagara. Today is a special day for Kenshin, and you

must give him something special as a gift. Right now you have something

special to give him right in your hands.

Everything will work out if you give that to him.

Megumi: But, I don't know about giving away something you found...

Yahiko: Shut up, I'm trying listen to what he's saying fox!!

Megumi: Mou...How dare you...

/Yahiko is promptly smacked on the head for his smart mouth/

Aoshi: Sano, you have to put that ring on Kenshin's ring finger.

Sano: O-Ok...

/Sano takes the ring back to where Kenshin is hanging the laundry/

Kenshin: Oh, what is it Sano?

Sano: Sorry to keep you waiting

I have this for you Kenshin...

Kenshin: Can it be....really!!?!?

Not a dream..it's not a dream! This is the engagement ring!

Sano is so shy, giving me a catfish, pretending he didn't know anything...

when he already had such a beautiful ring ready for me.

/Kenshin shly lifts his hand toward Sano/

Sano: K—Kenshin...(blush)

w-w-will you....

Yahiko: What's wrong Sanosuke?

Megumi: Don't looks so scared moron!

Yahiko: Geeze, just do it already!!!

/Yahiko pushes Sano into Kenshin and it slips onto the correct finger as

Sano trips and crashes through the closet door/

Kenshin: Ah! SANO! Daijobu---

I-It landed on the ring finger...

Kenshin: Thank you for the engagement ring Sano!

/Kenshin is cleaning the dojo and gets spaced out thinking about getting married/

Kenshin: I'm going to be Kenshin Sagara soon...

But am I still going to live here after we get married.

No, will he be Sanosuke Himura?? That sounds pretty good too...

Sano: Kenshin

Kenshin: ORO?!?!

Sano: What are you up to today??

Kenshin: Oh, I'm thinking of cleaning after I'm done with

the laundry that i am.

It's my job to do chores around the house, of course.

/Sano sets out a pillow, some tea and snacks and plops Kenshin down/

Kenshin: ORO?

Sano: It's ok, let me take care of that stuff!

I'll be doing all the cooking and cleaning around here from now on instead of you!

Let missy know that k' Kenshin!

/Sano gives Kenshin a quick kiss on the forehead and, bounces off to do the chores leaving Kenshin sitting there, baffled and blushing/

Yahiko: Sano cooking and cleaning??? Is this a sign of the apocalypse?!?!

/Kaoru sends Yahiko to do some fishing at the river, and as he arrives he spots a guy

a bit older than him attempting to drown himself/

Yahiko: Well, I guess this spot will work....huh?

Boy: Shiori.....

I'll pay with my life!!!

/The boy runs for the river, but is popped on the head by Yahiko's fishing rod/

Yahiko: Hey, what do you think you're doing?

Boy: Don't you try to stop me!!!

Yahiko: If you're going to kill yourself, do it elsewhere.

I don't think I could get a good nights sleep after seeing

someone die in front of me!

/The boy falls to his knees crying/

Boy: I was a fool...

Please forgive me Shiori...

Yahiko: Did she dump you or something??

Boy: No, I threw away a precious ring that I was going to give her.

Yahiko: A ring??

Tell me more.

Boy: Yes.

I had a lover, and we would have had a future together...

but a few days ago...I saw Shiori with another man.

...and thinking she was already in love,

I tossed the ring into this river. .

...he turned out to be a childhood friend she hadn't seen in ten years.

Yahiko: If you realized your mistake, then it doesn't matter if you have

the ring or not.

Boy: It happens to be a very important thing!

That was an engagement ring that I worked very hard to buy, so we could get engaged today.

She was looking forward to it.

Yahiko: And, you looked for it?

Boy: Of course. I went into the river many times around where I threw the ring

away. But I don't have a clue as to where it could be.

/Yahiko stands there thinking/

Boy: At this rate, I can't get engaged...I feel so bad about it...

I have to kill myself to make up for it!!

/The boy attempts to run toward the water again, and Yahiko trips him up with the fishing pole/

Yahiko: First, I need you to tell me one thing.

Does that ring have a blue stone in it??

Boy: Y-Yes.

It has a gem called a Sapphire in it, her birthstone.

Do you know something about it???

Yahiko: Um, well, you know...

HEY! Just wait right here all right??

If you do anything stupid, I'll chase you into the afterlife and kick your ass!!

GOT THAT!

Boy: S-Sure...

/Yahiko walks calmly back to the dojo/

Yahiko: We've got a problem! We've got a problem Sano!!

/Yahiko explains the situation to Sanosuke/

Sano: Then the ring that guy tossed...

is the one that came from the catfish?

Yahiko: No doubt about it.

/Sano sighed, and slumped down looking depressed/

Sano: We need to explain the situation to Kenshin...

and have him return it.

I just hope I can get it back without hurting his feelings.

I really wanted to give him a ring.

Yahiko: I have and idea! Leave it to me!!

/Kenshin is standing out on the porch sweeping and drooling over his new ring/

Kenshin: No matter how many times I look at it, it's wonderful, that it is!

Yahiko: KENSHIN!

/Kenshin jumps a good few feet, startled out of his reveree/

Yahiko: Can you please give me some more training?

Kenshin: Yahiko...

/Both are now in the dojo practicing/

Kenshin: You're very enthusiastic today...

Yahiko: There's nothing wrong with that!

Kenshin: Ah...I won't be able to train with Yahiko much soon...so

I guess I should teach him all I can now.

All right, lets begin!

/Sano stands in the doorway watching/

Yahiko: Kenshin, can we try some jujutsu??

/Yahiko suddenly lunges for Kenshin, and pins his arm behind him/

Yahiko: I can't win against him in a sword fight, but this...

Sano: He can do it!

Yahiko: Got it!

Kenshin: Yahiko, you want jujutsu??

Hiten Mitsurugi Style Jujutsu...

Konohagaeshi!

/Kenshin tosses Yahiko over him, and onto the dojo floor/

/Sano covers his face in misery, and walks away/

Kenshin: There you have it.

Yahiko: There is such a thing??

Kenshin: Of course there is....and now that you've requested it...

I'll give you super hard training today!

One more time!!

Yahiko: H-H-H-Hold it!

Kenshin: Next up is Jigokuguruma!! Tomoe Nidan Nage!!

Yahiko: AHHHHHHHHH!

/After practice, Sano is outside at the ofuro making Kenshin a fire for his bath/

Sano: Kenshin, how's the temperature??

Kenshin: Ah, it's prefect de gozaru...

Sano: Great...then you should relax.

and whatever happens, happens...

/Kenshin is in the bath humming happily to himself/

Kenshin: When we get married we can bathe each other sometimes...

and wash each other's backs...

AH! How embarrassing, de gozaruuuuu!!!

/Megumi is sent to keep the fire going, while Sano and Yahiko go into the bathhouse to

find the ring/

Sano: When he takes a bath, I'm sure that he takes his ring off.

You should look and see if it's around here Yahiko.

Yahiko: B-But...

Sano: Don't be wasting time.

Yahiko: No matter how cool Kenshin is, I won't touch another man's loincloth!

Sano: This is no time to be saying such things, just do it!

Yahiko: I'm Yahiko Myojin, a descendant of samurai!

I can't commit such a lewd act!

You do it Sanosuke!

/Sano grabs Yahiko up by his collar angrly/

Sano: What, then it's all right for me to do such a thing!?

Yahiko: You're the one in love with Kenshin, and you're the one who came

up with this plan!

Do it yourself!

Sano: You were the one that told me to leave it all up to you!

/Suddenly Kenshin opens the door, looking much like the battousai/

Kenshin: What are you two doing??

Perverts!!

Sano: Ah!!! K-Kenshin, I can explain!!

Kenshin: What! My loincloth!! S--SANOOOOOO!!!!!

/Sano and Yahiko get a beat down/

/Later that evening, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and Kenshin are gathered on the porch/

Sano: Well, sorry about that earlier Kenshin.

I was looking for something.

Kenshin: Looking for what I might ask?

Sano: No matter, how about a cold one after your bath?

Here!

/Sano holds out a large mug in front of Kenshin/

Kenshin: What is this?

Sano: It's something we got at the Akabeko called beer...

Apparently it's customary in western countries to pound it after a bath.

Kenshin: Hmm...a-arigatou.

/Kenshin chugs the beer down/

Kenshin: Wheewwww!! Hey, is this alcohol?

Sano: Oh, it's all right to drink today.

It's a special day right??

Don't worry!

Kenshin: That is true-----

/Kenshin passes out on the porch/

Sano: All right, we got it now!

Hurry up Yahiko.

Yahiko: Right!

/Megumi sits with her fan up to her face thinking/

Kenshin: That tickles, de gozaru!!

Yahiko: Geeze stay still Kenshin...

Sano: What are you doing you slowpoke??

Megumi: Yahiko, Sanosuke...

If my memory serves me correct, when Dear Ken gets drunk...

...he rages out of control....

Kenshin: I'm telling you...

...that tickles!!!!!

/Kenshin jumps up as battosai and punches Sano and Yahiko into the air/

Yahiko: I-I give up.

It's too much for me....This is your fault Sanosuke....for catching a fish that ate

an engagement ring!

Kenshin: What about a fish that ate yam cake?

/Sano crawls to his knees in front of Kenshin/

Kenshin: Sano?

Sano: I can't take it anymore! I'm so sorry Kenshin.

Actually...

/Sano tells Kenshin the whole story/

Kenshin: EHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Sano: And so Kenshin,...the life of a man resides on this!

Yahiko: Just be calm and give the ring back.

If that guy drowns we'll be partially responsible for it.

Sano: I'm sorry Kenshin.

Yahiko, Megumi!

Megumi: Ok

/Megumi and Yahiko run to get the ring back from Kenshin/

Yahiko: I-It's stuck!

/They try everything to get the ring to come off, but without success/

Yahiko: It's no good, it still won't even budge.

Megumi: Why doesn't it come off, when it fit on??

Sano: Well, Kenshin is a swordsman...so his fingers must be pretty tough.

Kenshin: Well, excuse me....

for having tough fingers! (sniffle)

Sano: Ah?? K-Kenshin? (sweatdrop)

Kenshin: Sano, no AHOU!!!!!

/Kenshin clocks Sano so hard, he flies through to the wall outside the dojo fence. This frees the ring from Kenshin's finger/

Yahiko: Look Megumi! We did it!

Megumi: As they say, "He who makes no mistakes

makes nothing".

/That night back at the Akabeko, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin return the ring to the boy/

Hikojiro: Thank you so much. Thanks to you, I was able to get engaged.

Shiori: Thank you, Hikojiro.

Yahiko: Good luck!!

May you never throw out that ring again!

Kenshin: It's good for both of them, that it is. (sigh)

Sano: But as for us...

Kenshin: I'll forgive you...this one time Sano. (smile)

...I love you.

Sano: I love you too Kenshin.

Will you marry me?

Kenshin: Sano!!

Yes! Of couse I will!!

Sano: --but, I'm sorry I couldn't even get you an engagement ring....

I cant seem to do anything right.

Kenshin: The only thing that really matters Sano...

...is that you love me, that is. (smile)

Sano: Kenshin.

/Sano and Kenshin kiss, and Yahiko walks off/

Yahiko: Geeze...can't you guys wait till I leave?

/Aoshi peeks around from the corner of the Akabeko/

Aoshi: This is wonderful...just what I planned....

/Yahiko is shown giving flowers to Tsubame, Kaoru is in the Akabeko, depressed and eating like a pig, and Sano and Kenshin are sitting outside his house cuddled together looking at the stars/

ROLL CREDITS!! LOL

-FIN-

Sorry, about the formatting.....it didn't look this way in Word ; Must be FFnet's system.


End file.
